


Вскорленный ядом

by Yallen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, dark!Bedelia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yallen/pseuds/Yallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Беделия учит Ганнибала контролировать свой гнев.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вскорленный ядом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [nursing on a poison](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751440) by [emmyeccentric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmyeccentric/pseuds/emmyeccentric). 



— И что же вы не можете подавить в себе, Ганнибал? — спрашивает Беделия во время одной из их сессий, и как всегда ее слова — причудливая смесь холодности и серьезности.

— Вы пытаетесь сдержать что-то в себе, — платиновые волосы скользят по плечу, когда она почти по-звериному склоняет голову. — Ваши сдержанность и отстраненность порой предают вас, Ганнибал.

Он сглатывает, на мгновение широко распахивая глаза.  
— Есть нечто, словно рана или болезненный нарыв, что уже давно терзает мою душу. Призрак Миши преследует меня повсюду.

В глазах Беделии на секунду вспыхивает огонь:  
— Вы хотите отомстить за нее?

— Было бы нечестно сказать, что подобные жестокие мысли никогда меня не посещали, — отвечает Ганнибал, поджимая губы.

В улыбке его можно различить намек на торжество.

— Во многих культурах поедание человеческого мяса рассматривается как знак превосходства; способ стать лучше, впитав чужую силу и мудрость, — холодно говорит она.

— Моя сестра была ребенком. В ней не было ни силы ни мудрости. Просто ГУЛАГ превратил этих людей в животных, — Ганнибал безучастно рассматривает свои ухоженные руки.

— Довольно интересно наблюдать за тем, во что может превратить человека отчаяние. Физически. Но гораздо интереснее наблюдать за тем, как человек пытается насытить свою душу, потушить пылающий в ней гнев, — она на мгновение замолкает, — избавиться от нарыва. Эти «жестокие мыли», как думаете, Ганнибал, что бы случилось, воплоти вы их в жизнь? Принесло бы это вам удовлетворение?

— Возможно, в ответ он лишь пожимает плечами.  
— Вы абсолютно справедливо хотите уничтожить людей, убивших вашу сестру. О чем вы думаете, когда вспоминаете об этих людях?  
— Грубость и гротескность некоторых людей, даже кое-кого из моих пациентов, напоминает мне о них; я вижу черты их лиц в каждом грубияне, с которым сталкиваюсь. Слышу их пошлые шутки, чувствую мерзкий запах их дыхания. Моя вера в человечество была уничтожена в тот день, когда эти твари убили Мишу. Хотя, буду честным, возможно, этой веры во мне никогда и не было.  
— Грубые люди демонстрируют порой всего лишь отсутствие внутренних барьеров, врождённых механизмов фильтрации. Показывают, каковы люди на самом деле.

— Свиньи, — произносит Ганнибал шепотом.  
— Согласна, — коротко отвечает Беделия сквозь сжатые зубы и бросает короткий взгляд на часы, давая понять, что их время истекло.

— Я все чаще ловлю себя на мысли, что начинаю замышлять что-то. С каждым услышанным ругательством или неуместным смешком что-то загорается во мне. Воспоминания о Советах перестают быть просто...  
— Ганнибал, у вас есть какие-либо болезни, передающиеся половым путем? ВИЧ, гепатит? — перебивает Беделия, она что-то делает с брошкой в форме розы, приколотой к лацкану ее пиджака, и вопрос звучит немного неразборчиво. — О, я, кажется, перебила вас? Очень грубо с моей стороны.

— Да, перебили и нет, я не болен, — говорит он глухо, голосом, больше похожим на рык зверя. Беделия встает, сжимая в руке брошь, и направляется к месту, где он сидит.

— Вас расстроила моя грубость? — лицо ее спокойно, но напряжение затаилось во взгляде. Ганнибал молчит, но скрип крепко сжатых зубов служит достаточным ответом. Она хватает его руку и, хрипло вздохнув, вонзает острие иглы на броши в его плоть. Красная капля расцветает на подушечке пальца, чем-то напоминая розу. — Сосредоточьтесь на своем гневе, Ганнибал, копите его до тех пор, пока не сможете больше сдерживаться, — Беделия сжимает раненый палец и, к его удивлению, начисто вылизывает его, слегка улыбаясь и смакуя вкус крови. Ее глаза совсем близко, и расширившийся черный зрачок почти изгнал из них синеву.

— Вы хотите отомстить за ее смерть? Истребить низость, что окружает вас? — лишь слегка изменившись в лице, она прокалывает собственный палец и подносит руку к его губам.  
— Удивительно, как прекрасен может быть вкус крови. Сколько сил может придать одна ее капля. — Ганнибал захватывает тонкие, бледные пальцы Беделии в свой рот и упивается вкусом крови, приятно дополняющим медово-ванильный аромат ее кожи.

Его первое убийство в Балтиморе всего лишь второе в жизни после того грубого мясника, убитого в имении дяди. Оно гораздо менее аккуратно и более необычно. Впрочем, у бывшего хирурга имеются все навыки, необходимые для подобного мероприятия. Из недостаточного вежливого владельца чайного магазина получился отличный рулет.

Доктор дю Морье была права — это помогало на время подавить гнев, но с каждым съеденным куском плоти голод становился все сильнее. Однако, на этот раз Ганнибал наслаждался своей одержимостью.

Еще одна возможность всплывает в ходе одной из их сессий.

— Предупреждаю, возможно, этим я нарушу право на конфиденциальность разговора между пациентом и его врачом, но мне нужна ваша помощь, — произносит она сухо. Ганнибал удивленно вскидывает брови.

— Разве здесь не достаточно вашего чуткого руководства, доктор? — уголки его губ слегка приподнимаются.  
— Думаю, ваши таланты могут пригодиться в данной ситуации больше моих, — она кашляет, прочищая горло. — Один из моих пациентов, кажется, питает нездоровую привязанность к сводной младшей сестре. А ей всего 11. Его часто посещают сексуальные мысли о ней, и ему все сложнее сдерживаться и не воплощать их в жизнь. Я собиралась сообщить об этом в полицию, но мы оба знаем более верное решение.

— Я обещаю подумать над вашим предложением, — кивает он.

А две недели спустя Беделия приглашает Ганнибала к себе на рагу по-итальянски и Совиньон Блан 2005 года.

За без малого два года это становится похоже на игру, извращенное подобие «Разрывных цепей», где роль остальных игроков сводится лишь к утолению их общей жажды крови.

Пока однажды ему не приходится зайти к своему психиатру, чтобы помочь ей с сущим пустяком: посоветовать, как лучше вырезать язык у одного развратника.  
Кровавые брызги не так-то легко отчистить.  
Его жена кажется обезумевшей.

СМИ вцепились в них обоих, и другого выбора просто не осталось. Беделии пришлось надеть хрупкую маску травмированного человека и отойти от практики.

Но голод есть голод, и Ганнибал будет справляться со своими желаниями, так, как она научила.

И более опасная, более желанная игра начинается, когда на сцене появляется Уилл Грэм.


End file.
